Yume Yume
La canción es el tema inicial del juego para 3DS Project Mirai/ Hatsune Miku and Future Stars Project Mirai, también se encuentra en un cd lanzado que contiene el instrumental y remix por sasakure-P entre otros. Letra en Kanji 僕の事はさて置き　君のことが聞きたいんだ 色々あるんだホント　それじゃあ今日はよろしくどうぞ いつも輝いてる　君の色はなんだったっけ？ たくさんあったはずなのに　今ではもう覚えてないんだ キノウがずっと重なって　ミライにやっと届く時 さよなら＠心の中　また違うトビラに出会うよ ハロー　また出会うんだ サヨナラ　また別れて ハロー　また違う場所 サヨナラ待たずに ちょっと待って！ 君はなんで叶えたら消えちゃうの？ 「離れたってまた照らすよ。キミのこと好きだから」 僕の事はさて置き　君のことが聞きたいんだ 色々あるんだホント　それじゃあ今日もよろしくどうぞ あれれ、君の名前が浮かばないんだ そもそもずっと　知らないまま過ごしてた 呼ばなくてもいつも側に居たから じゃあ名前考えようか　「ゆめ」とかどう？可愛いでしょ？ これならね　寝てる時も　君に会えるよ　…いや、忘れて（笑） ハロー　また出会えたね サヨナラ　僕の「ゆめ」 ハロー　違う人にとっても夢で在り続けてね 会って　君に会って 笑ったり泣いたりで強くなって 弱かったけど　何個も叶えたよ "ひとつ叶えて パッて忘れて　寂しくなるよ 悲しくもなるよ" "それでもいいよ　どっかに僕を叶えたい人がいてくれるから" ハロー　また出会うんだ サヨナラ　また別れて ハロー　また違う場所 サヨナラ待たずに ハロー　また出会えたら サヨナラ　言う前にさ アリガトウ　伝えるよ それが今の「ゆめ」だよ 分かった　もう分かった 一人なんかじゃなくて 僕がなんで　歩けてるか 笑ってる君がいるから Letra en Romaji boku no koto wa sateoki kimi no koto ga kikitainda iroiro arunda honto sore kyou wa yoroshiku douzo itsumo kagayaiteru kimi no iro wa nan dattakke takusan atta hazu na no ni ima dewa mou oboetenainda kinou ga zutto kasanatte mirai ni yatto todoku toki sayonara atto kokoro no naka mata chigau tobira ni deau yo haroo mata deaunda sayonara mata wakarete haroo mata chigau basho sayonara matazu ni chotto matte kimi wa nande kanaetara kiechau yo hanareta tte mata terasu yo kimi no koto suki dakara boku no koto wa sateoki kimi no koto ga kikitainda iroiro arunda honto sore jaa kyou wa yoroshiku douzo arere kimi no namae ga ukabanainda somosomo zutto shiranai mama sugoshiteta yobanakute mo soba ni iru kara jaa namae wo kangeyou ka yume toka dou kawaii deshou kore nare ne neteru toki mo kimi ni aeru yo iya wasurete haroo mata deata ne sayonara boku no yume haroo chigau hito tottemo yume de aridtsuzukete ne atte kimi ni atte warattari naitari de tsuyoku natte yowakatta kedo nanko mo kanaeta yo hitotsu kanaete patte wasurete sabishiku naru yo kanashiku mo naru yo sore demo ii yo dokka ni boku o kanaetai hito ga ite kureru kara haroo mata deaunda sayonara mata wakarete haroo mata chigau basho sayonara matazu ni haroo mata deata ne sayonara boku no yume haroo chigau hito tottemo yume de aridtsuzukete ne atte kimi ni atte warattari naitari de tsuyoku natte yowakatta kedo nanko mo kanaeta yo hitotsu kanaete patte wasurete sabishiku naru yo kanashiku mo naru yo sore demo ii yo dokka ni boku o kanaetai hito ga ite kureru kara haroo mata deaunda sayonara mata wakarete haroo mata chigau basho sayonara matazu ni haroo mata deata ne sayonara iu mae ni sa arigatou tsutaeru yo sore ga ima no yume da you wakatta mou wakatta hitori nanka janakute boku ga nande aruketeru ka waratteru kimi ga iru kara Letra en Español Me pongo a tú lado, ey tu tengo preguntas que hacerte son muchas preguntas, asique hoy estoy a tú cuidado Siempre tan brillante, ¿cuáles son tus? Eran tantos y parecidos pero aún así no puedo recordarlos Siempre rechazo mi pasado he finalmente alcanzado mi futuro Adiós a mi corazón nos veremos detrás de la puerta otra vez "Hola" nos vemos otra vez "Adiós" nos separamos de nuevo "Hola" nos vemos en otro lugar "Adiós" no me esperaras... Espera! ¿Por qué desapareces después de cumplir mi deseo? "Brillaré sobre tí otra vez, después de todo te quiero..." Me pongo a tú lado, ey tu tengo preguntas que hacerte son muchas preguntas, asique hoy estoy a tú cuidado Espera, esque no puedo recordar tú nombre... Parece como si nunca lo hubiese sabido Nunca te llame pero siempre estabas cerca... Vamos a pensar un nombre... ¿Que tal "sueño"? es lindo ¿verdad? Así podré verte cuando duerma... haha me olvide de eso "Hola" nos vemos otra vez ¿no? "Adiós" a mi "sueño" "Hola" Continuas estando para todos ¿no? Cuando esto pasa, cuando te veo Me vuelvo más fuerte para reir y llorar pero sigo siendo débil y me has cumplido muchos de mis deseos "Un deseo cúmplido es desaparecer y ser olvidada, estoy sóla y triste..." "Pero está bien, en algún lugar alguien quiere cumplir mis sueños" "Hola" nos vemos otra vez "Adiós" nos separamos de nuevo "Hola" nos vemos en otro lugar "Adiós" no me esperaras... "Hola" cuando nos veamos de nuevo "Adiós" antes de decir algo quiero darte las gracias ese es mi "sueño" Lo entiendo, puedo hacerlo no estoy sola... ¿Por qué sigo caminando? es porque sonriés junto a mi... Categoría:DECO*27 Categoría:Topi Categoría:Hatsune Miku Categoría:Kanji Categoría:Romaji Categoría:Español Categoría:2012 Categoría:Salón de la Fama Categoría:Project Mirai